carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Middleton
Middleton is a large town located on Middleton Island. This is one of the oldest settlements in Brunant, having been founded in 1353 by the Aragones. History Medieval history The town of Middleton was first settled in 1353 by Aragonese settlers who named it Miltona. Although technically a part of Brunant, the Brunanters paid little attention to the town. This community was fortified in the late 14th century to prevent attacks from Barbary corsairs, and the Miltona Watch was established. There were indeed pirate attacks, in 1388 and 1407 that devastated the surrounding countryside, but the town held out. In 1501 pirate Kemal Reis led a 9 day siege of the town, and using cannons he was able to defeat the defenders. Many of the men were killed and others were imprisoned. The town was further fortified in the 1500s and survived various other pirate attacks (in 1517, 1520 and 1539) though an attack in 1573 resulted in nearly half the town burning. Legend has it that a grey bird came and brought them hope, which resulted in the town surviving the attack. In the 1570s Dutch Brunanters came to Miltona for the first time. With the arrival of the Brunanters came some soldiers of the Royal Guard, which set up further defenses and disbanded the Miltona Watch. The greatest battle was in 1594 when 3000 corsairs met 400 Brunanter soldiers and a few other castle defenders; they were able to hold out the 3 week long siege. Later history During Carrington's Invasion of Brunant the town was captured by his men without much difficulty. The English name Middleton and rise of its anglophone population dates from this period. In the postwar period, Middleton, especially the old town became a destination for jetsetters and Brunant's rich. Middleton has become an increasingly expensive town to live in, with most properties going for 500,000 euros or more. Recently Middleton has seen an influx of Muslim immigrants from the Middle East and North Africa, due to it's already well established Muslim community. There are now roughly 1300 Muslims in Middleton, making up 5% of it's population. Geography Middleton was built on the south shores of Snake Bay in Georgic Island. The old town was built on a high hill overlooking the bay. Originally walled, most were taken down except for the main one. Most of the constructions afterwards were on the lowlands around the western beaches. Government Middleton's government was elected in 2016 and the current mayor is Isabelle Harrow. This is the first municipality with an ABB mayor, and one of three in all of Brunant. For election purposes Hindon, Starford and Fontanet all vote as part of Middleton. Economy and tourism Middleton is a highly touristic town. Every year, thousands of European and Brunanter tourists come to stay at the beachside resorts. The brand-new shopping mall near the town also attracts people to come and do shopping, as prices here are lower than in the rest of Brunant. In order to improve local business and encouraging a "buy local" mentality the city has drawn inspiration from the Brezondian lira and created the Middleton thaler, a local currency featuring famous Middletoners. Sports and culture Middleton has one professional football team, the Middleton Arrows. It was founded in 1963 and have won the First League on four occasions and the Johan II Cup three times. The korfball-club Middleton's Korfballclub is located in this town, as is the Middleton Tanks basketball team. Ethnicity Middleton is about 52% Aragonese, 41% Dutch, 5% Arab and 2% English. Of all the settlements on Georgic Island it is the first to truly be gaining a Brunantian culture rather than seperate ethnic cultures, although it is still very divided. Language Almost the entire population of Middleton (mainly excluding recent immigrants) speak English and Dutch. Following almost 500 years of persecution, Spanish is on the rise with now 14% of the population (more than a quarter of the Aragonese population) speaking it. In 2012 Isabella Harrow kept her campaign promise to recognise Spanish as an official language of Middleton, alongside English and Dutch. Roughly 5% of the population speaks Arabic. Map *'*1' - Wall Street *'*2' - Corsair Lane Category:Middleton Category:Towns Category:Adams Parish